Immortal Batman
by Ameron
Summary: I can't really write a summary for this but as the title says it's a Batman oneshot.


Disclaimer: I do not own Batman or nay of the other characters in this fic.

**Immortal Batman**

Who would you call a true Super-Hero?

I'm sure most would say someone with extraordinary powers who put themselves at risk for the sake of others, who use their super powers to save common people from coming to harm without any fear of what might happen to them, always talking of peace and making the world a better place

Yes this is probably a good enough definition but then again if we call someone who fights evil with the aid of super abilities then what do we call an ordinary human being who with only his/her mind and skill goes above and beyond the call of duty to protect others knowing that in doing so he/she could loose their lives in an instant.

If you ask me that's what I would call a true Super-Hero?

And in my opinion Batman is the very definition of this kind of Super-hero.

Bruce Wayne despite being born into a wealthy family had to suffer a great loss when at the age of eight he was forced to witness the murder of his parents on the dark streets of his very own Gotham city. Though he was afraid at first and was traumatized for awhile he made a promise to himself that he would protect his city, he would make it a better place so that no eight year old boy would have to watch his parents being taken away from him. This was his promise, his mission.

After the death of his parents young Bruce was raised by the family butler who was like a father to him and who would become his greatest confidant and adviser. Though having to deal with the stress of inheriting the vast fortune of the Wayne family as well as the family business he trained himself both physically and mentally.

On reaching adulthood, he dawned on a mask and cape signifying the creature which was in his memories played a very vivid role on the night of his parents' murder, armed with a utility belt with various gadgets of his own creation he set out into the night to watch over his city and thus Batman was born.

Batman is unlike any other super-hero. He does not have any kind of super power only his skills which he has mastered, his amazing mind and his incredible powers of perception and deduction.

He has his own unique moral code, he is not afraid to be crude in his methods if it gets the job done. He knows quite well which lines he is willing to cross and which ones should remain untouched.

He prefers to work alone under the cover of dark, using wit and strategy rather than impulsive brute force. He knows when to be cautious and when to be bold.

He does not rave from the glory that comes with being a hero, he shuns away from it. It doesn't matter to him that people consider him dangerous or sometimes even one of the bad guys in spite of that he fights on.

He created for himself a lair of sorts which later came to be called the Batcave. He also created an arsenal for himself consisting of various gadgets including his famous Batarangs. And of course who can forget the Batmobile.

While Batman patrols the city at night keeping it safe from all sorts of criminals, Bruce Wayne takes the stage during the day. A wealthy industrialist, playboy and philanthropist he provides a façade that makes the idea of the handsome, well-built, raven haired, blue eyed billionaire and the dark, broody, grim caped crusader being the same person quite ludicrous.

Batman is not known for having many close associates he had always preferred to work alone, his only allies were Alfred his butler/ foster father, Commissioner Gordon and Lucius Fox. Later on his adopted son Richard Grayson took the name Robin soon followed by Barbara Gordon who stepped up to the plate as Batgirl. Jason Todd fills the shoes of Robin after Dick moves on to become Nightwing, Tim Drake becomes the new Robin after Jason is killed by the joker, Helena Bertinilli temporarily took up the role of Batgirl after Barbara was paralyzed as a result of an accident involving the joker and adopted the name Oracle she however was stripped of the name for violating batman's stringent codes, Cassandra Cain then joined the team taking the name of Batgirl.

Batman is also known to have worked along side other super heroes on occasion, like Superman with whom most believe he shares a stronger bond than he would like to admit, as well as a number of others like Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, Hawkgirl, Flash, Martian Manhunter, and Green Arrow to name a few during his time with the Justice League.

Love has entered and left his life a number of times. While the billionaire playboy that he projects may have had a number of "dates". The real Bruce had fallen in love with only a few select women, however none of his relationships lasted very long the "Bat" and his mission always came first.

Batman is one of those rare super heroes who embraces the dark and is not afraid of it. To most people the world is divide into black and white for most super heroes there is the light and the dark, but batman is one of those few who knows that there are may shades of grey in between, he knows that to do what he must do he doesn't have to move towards the light but can shine in the dark.

He may be rude, stubborn, demanding but he's also caring, protective and kind. To simplify thighs a little he's a lot of things some good some bad a perfect balance of sorts but above all he has a good heart. He has let very few people get close to him and allowed them to see the real Bruce but even those he has pushed away.

Bruce Wayne/Batman is someone truly unique, special, wonderful, powerful and unstoppable. He has created a legacy that no other super hero could dream off, he has made his mark in history in both worlds and is admired by almost every super hero that he's worked with even though they may have been put off by his first impression.

The last image we have of him is one of and old Bruce acting as mentor to young Terry McGinnis who puts on the mask of Batman now that Bruce can no longer continue his mission. We learn that Dick, Barbara, Tim and Cassandra have all left. We also learn that Terry is in fact Bruce's son as a result of Amanda Waller's meddling. Though he may have his arguments with Bruce and may not always see eye to eye with his methods and for a moment believes the mantle of Batman to be curse, Terry soon learns a little about who the real Bruce really is and is determined even though he isn't as brilliant as Bruce to carry forth the legacy of Batman which was truly an honor and do his father proud.

Whether the legacy of Batman will continue or not I do not know. But in my opinion whichever way his story may lead for those of us who can see the true Bruce Wayne/Batman he will remain in our hearts forever Immortal.

* * *

This is just a liitle fic for all those who love Batman as much as I do.

Please Read and Review


End file.
